Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an object detector and a sensing apparatus.
Background Art
Currently, object detectors that detect the presence or absence of an object or the distance to the object are being developed.
For example, laser radar devices are known that are mounted on vehicles to emit laser beam to the space ahead of the vehicle in the direction of travel and detect an object based on the light reflected from the object.
However, it is difficult for conventional devices to achieve both improvement in the resolution of detection and enhancement of the longevity of a light source.